So How Does It Work?
by estelle0
Summary: James Moriarty envoie des mails. Mycroft Holmes court en jogging. Pour Dicktremayne, two-shot, attention PWP nawak.


**Bonjour à toutes zé à tous! **

**Première partie de ma première fic sur Sherlock pour mon premier deal "prompt contre prompt" (beaucoup de premier, donc) avec Dicktremayne, que je lui dois depuis l'éternité+42. Si, c'est possible.**

**Le principe est simple : on commande une fic à l'autre. Sauf que... Bah on a prit..."un peu"...de retard. Bon, moi en plus je fais ma radasse, c'est un two-shot, parce que j'avais envie de couper là (c'est une EXCELLENTE raison, messieurs les jurés).**

**Disclaimer : **RIEN n'est à moi, nothing, nada, limon. (joke discret...) Mark Gatiss (mon héros), Steven Moffat, Conan Doyle (sisi, il existe) son les proprios des p'tits, là.

**Commande : **un Mycroft/Moriarty (dont je ne me risquerai pas à avancer un nom de pairing, mais y'avait une histoire de Bergamote...). (J'aime ce couple ahahahahaaaa)

**Rating : **Bon les gosses, on cache ses mirettes, ça va être du M très PWP, mais dans ce chapitre, pour l'instant, Jimmy est calme (et sous Ritaline)

**Cadre Spatio-Temporel (#motsavant) : **Pré-Reichenbach fall, après le petit dialogue John/Mycroft "comment ça marche, votre relation? Vous allez de temps en temps boire un café, vous et Jim?"

**Pendant qu'vous y êtes, bande de p'tits ratons laveurs, allez donc voir la fic de Dicktremayne sur Sherlock, qui un AU Moulin Rouge HYPER BIEN TROUVE et trop bien écrit, bref j'aime, d'ailleurs si vous allez dans les commentaires, vous verrez mes cris de fangirl énamourée. Et je SAIS que vous voulez voir.**

**Les phrases qui sont en anglais pour pure raison de style, parce qu'en français, c'était moche, sont traduites en bas, dans l'ordre, sauf celle du tout début en titre que je vous ai traduite dans le** Cadre Spatio-Temporel** sinon le reste est garanti made in France, échangeable 2 mois ma bonne dame.**

* * *

So how does it work, then, your relationship? D'you go out for a coffee now and then, eh, you and Jim?

~o~

Mycroft Holmes s'était enfermé à double tour dans l'arrière salle de son bureau. Non pas que sa propre demeure était trop petite pour accueillir ce tapis de course. Mais il préférait rester aussi loin que possible de cette chose qui dénaturait complètement ses efforts pour entretenir la décoration harmonieuse de son intérieur. Et parce qu'il en faisait des cauchemars la nuit.

John Watson était _stupide_. Mais pas de la même façon que le reste de ses..._semblables_. Non, lui, il entrevoyait la vérité, il avait un certain talent pour comprendre les choses. Puis son cerveau prenait le relais, décidait de ne pas se laisser faire par les talents de ce propriétaire trop doué et déformait sa vision au point qu'écouter ses déductions en devenait presque _douloureux_ pour Mycroft.

Sa relation avec Moriarty bon sang ! Il avait commencé à voir juste, avait déformé, et avait fini…sur cette espèce d'accusation.

L'aîné des Holmes s'était senti blessé. Sous-entendre qu'il copulait avec l'ennemi ! Bien sûr qu'il ne copulait pas avec Ji-…_Moriarty_.

Tout le problème de sa…_vexation_ était le fait qu'il s'était rendu compte que si le criminel le lui avait proposé, il n'aurait pas dit non à une tasse de thé en sa compagnie. Mycroft était étrangement fasciné par cette…petite chose bipôlaire et enfantine qu'était Moriarty. Tout cela avait, au départ, commencé par la jalousie maladive de tout ce qu'avait Sherlock.

Ce dernier vivait grand train, fumait à s'en cramer au dernier degré les poumons, s'était drogué de façon plus ou moins assumée, ne pouvait pas vivre sans sentir au moins une fois par semaine le canon d'une arme pointée contre sa tempe, n'avait pas d'argent, était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même et, comble du luxe, était imbuvable et immonde avec quiconque croisait sa route, que ce quiconque lui tire dessus ou lui tende un chèque.

Et pourtant, _pourtant_, lui, il était libre, il avait un ami, et lors des réunions de famille, c'était _toujours_ après lui que maman Holmes, après avoir servi son atroce punch, allait courir, harcelant Mycroft de questions incessantes et embarrassées, et de reproches à peine voilés quant à l'absence du petit dernier, dont l'incontournable « Tu n'as jamais été assez gentil avec lui, Myc' ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il fume toujours autant ? »

Pourtant, Sherlock n'avait pas le monopole de l'intelligence. _Certainement pas. _Mais son frère prenait toujours un malin plaisir à humilier ses concurrents, ce que le gouvernement britannique ne pouvait en aucun cas faire aussi clairement, et de toute manière, le poste de Mycroft nécessitait une discrétion _absolue_ quant à ses capacités cognitives, de sorte que chaque nouvel adversaire se retrouve bouche bée face à un Holmes qui lui souriait de façon condescendante, venant de le bloquer dans une situation géopolitique ennuyeuse et difficile.

Et lorsque Moriarty avait fait surface, son intérêt obsessif pour Sherlock avait failli faire hurler de rage l'aîné des Holmes. Enfin, soupirer, parce que standing, vous comprenez ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'intelligent, quelqu'un de fascinant, quelqu'un à son niveau faisait surface, c'était après Sherlock qu'il allait courir ! Sa frustration atteignait des sommets et il avait conçu ce jour-là l'affreuse envie de fracasser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité.

Et John, bon dieu _John_, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait non seulement envie, mais _besoin_ que ce fou répugnant le harcèle lui aussi.

Mycroft remonta sèchement la fermeture éclair de sa veste de jogging. Il était temps de se dépenser un peu.

Il posa le pied sur le tapis de course, le mit en marche et commença à faire son sport en petites foulées, les jambes honteusement gainées dans son survêtement d'une façon qui aurait fait hurler la Reine Mère.

~o~

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, épuisé, en chemise et pantalon vaguement plus décontractés que ceux portés habituellement, il décida que l'heure du travail était venue.

Allumant son ordinateur et sortant un dossier, il commença à étudier un cas particulièrement ardu d'obstination politique, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. L'icône de sa boîte mail _privée_ clignotait. Sherlock, lui envoyer un mail ? Et puis quoi encore, il n'avait qu'à parler à une caméra de surveillance - ce qu'il faisait très bien.

Il hésita, puis observa de près l'objet du mail.

Son estomac se retourna brusquement.

« _How sexy you are while__ doing your __sport… »_

Moriarty. C'était évident, ça luisait en lettres de feu derrière ses paupières clauses sous le choc. Jim Moriarty.

Il ouvrit sans hésiter. L'homme n'était pas du genre à glisser des virus et autres logiciels intempestifs. Il n'en n'avait pas _besoin_.

Des photos. De lui.

Mais dans sa salle de bain cette fois-ci.

Et pas aux moments les plus habillés.

Mycroft mordit fortement son poing, jusqu'au sang. Quel enfoiré.

«…_but __you__look __better naked_ »

~o~

Il y avaitpeu de choses qui énervaientréellement Mycroft Holmes.

Mais la sécurité était sans doute ce qui lui donnait le plus envie de soupirer d'un air excédé et de croiser les jambes.

_Personne _ne plaisantait avec la sécurité.

Et le simple fait que Moriarty ait récupéré des photos de lui… _Nu_… Non, ça, s'était strictement inacceptable.

Les sourcils froncés, il fouillait dans son réseau de caméras, espérant trouver quelque chose de rationnel. Il avait piraté un de ses joujoux et voilà.

Mais pas de "voilà" pour ce soir. Il n'y avait aucune caméra qui donnait sur sa salle de bain, ou qui pouvait y donner une fois réorienté.

Un petit « _blink_ » le tira de son investigation méthodique et Holmesienne.

« _I don't need your cute stuff. I've mine._ »

Oh. S'il le prenait comme ça.

Il voulait jouer avec lui comme il jouait avec Sherlock ? Parfait.

Sauf que comparé à lui, Sherlock était un gosse de cinq ans qui découvre le Lapin de Pâques.

Un autre message arriva rapidement.

« _Wanna play mister Holmes ?_ »

Oh que oui, ils allaient jouer.

* * *

**/!\je schématise/!\**

How sexy you are while doing your sport… _= Comme vous êtes sexy quand vous faites votre sport... __  
_

_…__but __you __look __better naked = ...Mais vous êtes plus beau nu (_Jim, coquinou..._)_

I don't need your cute stuff. I've mine.___ = Je n'ai pas besoin de votre mignon petit matériel. J'ai le mien._

_____Wanna play mister Holmes ? _=_____ Vous voulez jouer monsieur Holmes?_

**Bon, bah voilà, je reviendrai avec la seconde partie incessamment sous peu! (oui, je dis ça. Shut.)**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu un tantinet - narf -,**

**-ELP~**


End file.
